Spies And Bounty Hunters
by kjloyd42
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are graduating from college and finally starting their life together when something tragic tears them apart. Now four years later, when their futures seem brightest, things go awry and it seems their paths may cross again...
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU fic with no demons. Inuyasha still has his silver hair and gold eyes. **

**Please Read and Review!**

**Thanks & Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**KAG POV**

I held out my left hand at gazed at the brand new white gold diamond engagement ring I had recently been given. He had been saving for it since our freshman year at the university. Now we were going to graduation and it was finally going to happen. I was going to marry Inuyasha. I was going to be Mrs. Takama. I smiled as I pictured our little family. It definitely was a long time coming.

"You really like it, don't you?" I turned from my position on the bed to smile at my silver haired lover. He was leaning against the doorway, his face baring his trademark smirk. He had no shirt and blood red pajama pants on.

"I really love it, Inu." I squealed, hopping over him. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him with every ounce of passion I had in me. He pulled away and gazed at me.

"God, you're so beautiful." He whispered. I blushed and looked away.

"Why do you do that? It's embarrassing."

"Do what? Admire my beautiful wife-to-be?" he gently stroked my cheek. "Baby, I could watch you every minute of every day and never tire of your chocolate eyes."

"You're so sweet." I laid my head against his chest. "I can't wait to live our lives together."

He looked down at me and smiled. "I know how you feel babe," he quickly kissed my forehead. "Well come on. Let's get ready for the party. It's our last one before we say goodbye to this place forever." I nodded and left his arms for the bathroom. I removed my clothes and stepped into the steaming shower and was in there for about five minutes before I felt a pair of strong arms encircle my waist. I smirked, already anticipating it. I moaned as he massaged my breasts and left him slowly bend me over and have his way with me.

* * *

She took my arm as I escorted her into the party, the music blasting. Kappa Kappa Psi banners hung from the ceiling. I smiled to myself. The sorority life that I have grown accustomed too was now coming to an end. It was sad in a way, but I couldn't forget that this was more of a beginning than an end. Kagome was going to become my wife and we were going to live a great life. I could feel it.

"Inuyasha!" I strained my neck to see who called my name and nodded my head when I saw that it was Miroku.

"What the hell," I grasped his hand to greet him. We both paused gazing around the room. "So what do we got?"

He chuckled. "Eh it's not lookin too bad actually. Lots of booze-" he raised his right hand, grasping a red cup. "Lots of weed-" he raised his left hand, holding a joint. "And lots of devastatingly sexy-ass women." I laughed and turned to glance at Kagome. She was talking with Miroku's date, Sango.

"Well at least the girls are having fun," I raised my voice a bit so he could hear me over the music.

"Huh? Oh yeah…the girls." He mumbled as he tipped his head forward to get a better look under some girl's dress. I rolled my eyes. That fool was such a damn lecher it made me sick sometimes. Though I had to admit, he was good with the ladies. It was this new one however, Sango, that seemed to withstand his charm quite easily. She actually couldn't stand the guy when they'd first met freshman year. She had only agreed to date him now after four years of him sending roses to her dorm, making huge embarrassing signs to cheer her on at her volley ball games, and his endless attempts to grope her. She succumbed quickly after receiving an expensive Chanel evening bag. Who knew designer labels were what made her heart sing. Yeah, I said the same thing. Gold-digger…but he swore it wasn't like that. And so far she hadn't said anything of the sort to Kagome. So I dismissed it, deciding it was Miroku's problem and not my own.

I made my way back to Kagome's side and bent down so I was level with her ear. "You want something to drink, love?"

"Sure baby." She nodded and I left to go find the bar. I grabbed martini glasses that held light blue liquid with pineapples floating in it.

"Girly drinks," I mumbled as I made my way back to her. "Here you go babe." She took the glass and smiled with gratitude. I made sure she was situated and walked back over to Miroku to stop him from grabbing someone's ass. I mean jeez the girl had to be like eighteen years old. I gulped down my drink quickly, not wanting to waste any time on the fruity crap. It wasn't going to affect me anyway. I spun around when I heard glass hit the ground, thankfully not breaking. Kagome stood pouting over her fallen drink complaining of how she hadn't yet gotten to have any. I rolled my eyes, but turned and left to go find something to clean it up.

I walked down the hallway of the large main building on our section of the campus; smiling at each of the house portraits and trophies I passed by. I stopped at the kitchen and ripped a couple paper towels from the rack. As I turned to leave I staggered, having lost my balance.

"Whoa, what the fuck," I brought my hand to my face as my vision began to blue slightly. "What's…going on?" I could barely hear my voice anymore and my head was spinning. I tried to wander down the hallways, silently hoping to maybe come across Kagome. Suddenly, I was started by a brown-eyed, dark haired woman that reminded me so much of my Kagome, I knew it was her.

"Kagome," I reached out to her. She said nothing, but took my hand and pulled me, leading me somewhere. She had dragged me into a room and pushed me down on the couch. I tried to make out what she was doing, but became even weaker as I strained to keep up with my surroundings. Before I knew it, I was undressed down to my boxers, Kagome sucking on my neck. I tried to speak, but couldn't.

'Fuck,' I thought. 'What the….fuck!' Nothing made sense right now. Couldn't she see that I wasn't behaving normally? What was wrong with her? I tried to move, but couldn't find an ounce of energy. Suddenly I heard a door swing open, slamming against the wall.

"INUYASHA!" I heard someone scream. It sounded a lot like Kagome, but this voice was far away. How could she be all the way over here if she was in my arms? "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" the voice was shrieking now. I knew it had to belong to her.

'But then who is this?' I thought, still not able to move.

"KIKYO!" I heard Kagome scream. Even though I had no control over my body, my heart sank into my stomach as I learned who it was that sat in my lap. "YOU'RE MY FUCKING SISTER, YOU SLUT! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"He wanted it, Kagome." I heard Kikyo say. She took my head and held it close to her bosom as if caressing me. "It's what he's wanted all along; he just didn't have the heart to tell you."

I heard Kagome choke on a sob. I tried desperately to move. I needed to hold her. To tell her this wasn't real. I needed…her help. She obviously didn't notice something was wrong because she backed away, her sobs audible now. "Inuyasha……I never- want to see you again. It's over." She said quietly. Then she ran, slamming the door behind her.

'No! Kagome! KAGOME!' I was screaming inside my head. I was almost to tears, praying she could hear my thoughts. But she couldn't and she was gone. I heard another person enter the room. My heart started beating faster. 'She came back!' I thought. Unfortunately my heart began to beat _too_ fast for me to catch up with it.

"What the-INUYASHA!" Miroku screamed. He ran over and pushed Kikyo off of me. By now my body was twitching and my eyes rolled back into my head. "INUYASHA! STAY AWAKE! STAY WITH ME BUDDY! I'M CALLING 911, JUST HOLD ON! INU-" but I never heard the rest of his words. My world had faded to black.

* * *

_**4 Years Later…**_

Kagome stood on her balcony, her eyes closed. She spread her arms as she enjoyed the soft breeze that flowed onto her terrace. She loved living here, in her Beverly Hills mansion. Life had been good for her and she had done it all on her own. She had overcome all the obstacles, including that stupid ass she had been fortunate enough not to marry. Yes, Kagome had it all. Her risky profession was a small price to pay.

It had to have been about three years now since she had gotten involved with the mob. The Italian mob to be specific. She had still been in a dark place, having struggled a great deal with the cancelation of her engagement. Mr. Boccinelli had approached her politely, asking her why she looked so upset. Their conversation had ended with him convincing her she needed to put herself up in the ranks. That she needed to get herself a position of power so _no one_ could hurt her anymore. She would be in charge. She would have all the control. That was the day she became a spy for the Italian Mob.

Mr. Boccinelli hadn't lied when he told Kagome how her life would be. She had a nice car, she had a beautiful home and she had many, many nice things. She had obtained many skills when she entered this business. She had been taught to fight with extensive skill, using large, ancient retractable blade. She was fast and she showed no mercy. However, she did not have to fight often. If she did the job flawlessly, she was rarely noticed and fooled even those most clever. She had undergone many personas. From bartender to dental assistant, she had played all the characters and pulled all the stops to get every ounce of information she needed. She wasn't just good. She was the best.

She looked at herself in the mirror, her attire for the task at hand finally finished. She sported a light green jumper with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath. She decided to be weird for a second and rubbed the fake pregnant belly she wore. She was a mommy today. And she looked the part. She turned to the side. This probably would have been how she'd look had things gone a different way. It was strange to think that. She glanced at the small velvet box she always kept at her vanity and opened it for what seemed like the one-thousandth time. The ring still sparkled as if it had been bought yesterday. She thought about it for a moment and decided that since she'd be playing the part today, she might as well complete the whole look. With that, she slipped the beautiful work of art on her ring finger, grabbed her bag and headed out to her destination.

**KAG POV**

I pulled up to Dulce de Leche, a small café in the heart of Las Angeles, and slowly walked inside. My male companion (he was a cover sent to aid me) at my side. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and rubbed my belly. He opened the door for me and we were quickly seated. I adjusted my listening device while I held conversation with my comrade. I was listening hard for information. Men had gone missing and it was suspected that it was the Spanish mob that was behind their disappearance. Suddenly I began to hear it. Clues. I wrote it down while I listened intently, still holding conversation. This was it. I got what I needed. I took a deep breath and removed both my device and notebook from sight. He looked at me and I smiled. I finished my scone and coffee and started to rise from the booth.

"STAY WHERE YOU FUCKING ARE!" I heard someone scream. They were angry…furious even. I knew they were talking to me. I froze. Unable to sit back down or stand.

"STAND UP!" 'Damn it,' I reached into my bag for my blade and began to stand up.

"ALRIGHT YOU CAUGHT ME!" I heard another voice. I froze again. I looked at my aid. 'Sit down.' He mouthed to me frantically. I blinked and slowly sat down. The next thing I knew there was gun fire and then chaos erupted. Everyone in the café went crazy, screaming and knocking each other down. I hopped over the benches, one by one, trying to make my way to the door.

"Hey, you!" One of the men yelled, pulling out a gun. He fired. I smirked. It always seemed like it happened in slow motion. I pulled out my blade as he fired and swung it out to my side. It shot out, a gold and silver blur, and easily deflected the bullet. I swung it back and ran out. I'd made it back to our car when I'd realized that my comrade had not made it out with me. He had been shot and I had no idea. I turned, almost going back, but I knew he was gone. I glanced painfully at the ground then jumped in the car and sped off.

I sped down the highway, it was starting to get dark and I had to stop for gas. I pulled out my cell phone. Finally they were calling me back. "Hello," I said firmly.

"Kagome, we are sending them out as we speak to lend you a hand. But you need to go! The war is about to begin and there's no doubt they're going to send men out to try and track you down! They'll take anyone and everyone prisoner."

"Are you serious?! Where the hell am I supposed to go? I'm not guilty of _anything_! I didn't break any laws!" I couldn't believe it.

"Meet us at the safe house in Laguna Beach. We'll give you all you need from there. After that, you'll have to guide yourself for a while. You'll be provided with expenses…" I listened as I continued to drive to the house. 'Fuck,' was all I could think.

* * *

Inuyasha stared at the file that had been placed on his desk. His whole day was now ruined. Just this morning he'd been well rested, had a good fuck from an old friend and enjoyed a good breakfast. And now here he was in the foulest of moods because of his stupid job. He sighed and packed his bag. He headed to the elevator, exited to get home to his kitchen. He was starving and ramen was number 1 on his list right now.

Falling into the profession by complete accident, he took it in stride. Oh how he loved the thrill of the chase. Seeking the prize. The bounty, if you will. That's what he was after all- a bounty hunter. The best in the state actually. Which meant a lot of ridiculous cases right along side the exciting ones. It was a small price to pay. "If they can afford me, I'll give 'em what they want" is what he said often. That's fair…isn't it? He found them every time. They couldn't escape him or his tetsaiga. The weapon his father had bestowed upon him long ago. It was a very large blade, only to be wielded by those who developed the strength especially for it. He used it well and only if necessary.

Inuyasha pulled up to his freshly built three bedroom house, paused for a moment then shut off his dark red Nisaan Armada. He stepped inside the door only to be greeted by his idiotic best friend, Miroku. His faced remained tired and emotionless. He didn't want to talk right now. He just couldn't. Inuyasha threw his bag on the ground and walked past his friend. He was officially done for the day. He needed to sleep because somehow he just knew these next few days were going to be _very_ difficult. But then…he stopped. Slowly, an evil smirk appeared on his face and he let out a small chuckle. This could be great. He could finally let that bitch know what a fool she was. How stupid she was. How she _still_ was. He would show no mercy. She'd be treated like anyone else he'd hunted. To him, they were all the same.

Miroku stayed put, confused as to why he was being ignored. He glanced down at Inuyasha's backpack and inched torwards it, glancing behind him every now and then to make sure Inuyasha had really gone to bed. He opened the pack and pulled out the manila folder that had been placed on top and everything else. He opened it and nearly fainted from its contents. There, in the middle of the first page, was a photo of a girl with tanned skin, dark hair and dark eyes. Those milk chocolate eyes. Anyone could recognize those eyes anywhere. They held the same mix of softness and determination. The FBI wanted her for questioning concerning recent and major activity within the mob scene.

"That must be his problem," Miroku murmured. _She_ was his new case. Kagome Higurashi.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Inuyasha glanced at the GPS that was propped up on his dashboard. He'd been purposely lagging behind her for a while now and it seemed that she was headed towards Seattle. It would only be a matter of time until he saw her now and he wondered just how much she'd changed. Did she still have the same wavy raven hair that reached her shoulders? Did her brown eyes still glow with determination like they had the many times he'd gazed into them? Was she still witty and clever, yet clumsy and utterly clueless? He shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts. Of course she'd be a different woman now. Just like he was a different man. This would be just like any other job. He'd bring her in and never have to see her again. "Only a matter of time." He thought. He was interupted by the shrill beeping sound of his equiptment and turned to the computer that had been built into his dashboard. By the look of the radar, it seemed that Kagome was....right in front of him? His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he immediately looked around. Then he saw it. The red corvette.

'Kagome' He thought as he sped up. He smirked as her speed increased. 'Trying to run already?' He was starting to have fun chasing her at full speed, weaving in and out of traffic. It was almost like a speedway. He grew puzzled however, when he noticed Kagome's driving pattern was not to deliberately avoid his own. It seemed as if she wasn't even concerned he'd been following her. He continued his persuit as he racked his brain, wondering what it was she could be doing. Suddenly a light went off and he snapped his neck to the right. Inuyasha was surprised to say the least when he saw the black Lincoln Navigator matching him in speed. He was even more surprised when two men hung themselves out of the back windows and began to fire bullets at Kagome. At that moment, he was torn between rage, panic and confusion.

'What the hell has that bitch gotten herself into?' he wondered. In a slew of gun fire, the corvettes tires were hit, causing Kagome to swerve off of the road. Inuyasha watched the scene with interest, pondering upon what would happen next. He didn't expect Kagome to simply get out of the car and begin running into the fields that were off the side of the highway. He also didn't expect her to be as fast as she was, but he continued to watch her almost thoughtfully. His mind was shattered as the sound of gunfire tore through the air, followed by Kagome's shrill scream. He started to panic as he watched her fall.

"KAGOME!" He screamed, his desire to protect her overcoming all other thoughts and emotions. Maybe he hadn't seen her in four years; maybe she wasn't even the same person he feel in love with, but he would be damned if somebody- anybody- hurt Kagome. His car gave out a loud screech as he swirved over onto the side of the road. He jumped out and began running full speed toward the men that were after her. Retrieving two pistols from the inside of his jacket, the men were dead in a matter of seconds. He made his way over to Kagome and dropped down next to her.

"Kagome!" he shook her hard, trying to get her to wake up. He began to scream her name, practically begging her to open her eyes. It was not long until Kagome let out a soft groan, frowning in obvious pain. She had been trained to withstand this type of agony, but had never once experienced it herself. Her eyes remained closed as she silently figured out where the bullet had hit her.

'My right shoulder.' she thought. 'And it's lodged in their deep too.' She slowly opened her eyes to figure out who's arms she was being carried in. Stunned, her mouth dropped open. However, he didn't meet her gaze, his cerulean blue eyes still focused ahead. He didn't want to look at her. Hell he didn't even want to touch her. He had no idea that meeting her again would bring back the pain he'd felt so many times in the last four years. Suddenly, Kagome began to kick and scream, slamming her left fist into Inuyasha's chest, her right one being useless.

"PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME _**DOWN**_!" She screamed.

"Stop...fucking...squirming...bitch." He murmured, holding her limbs to her side so she couldn't move, but it was no use. She clipped him one good time in the face and he scowled, popping her on her injured shoulder in return.

"AGH!!!!!!!!" She shrieked, her body curling up in pain. He smirked.

"Well, since you seem to be okay, you won't be needing any special treatment now will you?" He swung her over his shoulder and patted her ass.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE?! PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN! AGH!" She cringed as her shoulder began to throb in immense pain. "YOU- YOU-" her voice began to die down as her blood rushed to her upper body. Her wound began to bleed and her skin paled. She squeezed the fabric on the back of Inuyasha's shirt, silently asking for help, but she was too late and her eyes slipped back into her head.

"Whats the matter? Don't got nothin to say after four years?" he shook her slightly to get a response out of her. When he received none, he stopped walking. "...Kagome." he said firmly. Nothing. He brought her back into his arms and paled as he found her unconscious and bleeding everywhere. "FUCK KAGOME!" He broke into a run towards his SUV, all the while begging Kagome to hang on. He laid her in the back seat on top of couple of blankets and jumped in the front seat, putting the car in drive.

"Hang on Kagome, I'll get you to a hospital." He said, trying to convince himself more than anyone.

"N- no," he heard ger faint whisper. He looked back at her through the rear-view mirror.

"What?" He asked softly.

"No...h-hospitals." He stared ahead in silence. 'What the hell am I supposed to do then? Take her back? No...I haven't even gotten a chance to talk to her yet. Those people could still be chasing us. We need to disappear for a while.' He decided on his destination and sped forward. He turn on the voice-dial in the car.

"Call Habaneras Hojo." he commanded. He waited for the person on the other end to pick up.

"Hello?" a tired, but gruff voice answered.

"Hey man. Sorry to wake you up like this."

"Oh shit! Inuyasha? What's up man?" Hojo paused as a hint of worry entered into his voice. "Everything cool?"

"No...do you still stay in Seattle?"

"Yeah of course....w-"

"Alright, I need you to meet me in Lincoln City at Miroku's beach house."

"Um...okay Inuyasha see you there." Hojo hung up the phone. Inuyasha then dialed Miroku's number, letting him know he was on his way to the beach house. They drove the rest of the way in silence with Inuyasha glancing back at her every five minutes.

* * *

"Good God, Inuyasha! You found her like this?" Hojo stared at Kagome, stunned at the state of her frail body. It was times like these that Inuyasha thanked heaven above he'd become friends wih Hojo, a half-Honduran/half-white, brown haired medical student that had an amazingly persistent crush on Kagome all through highschool and the beginning of College. When Inuyasha had entered the picture permanently, he'd hated Hojo at first, being the jealous young man that he was. But towards the end of graduation, and when Hojo had moved on and found the dream girl of his own, they'd grown to truly care for each other. If he knew there was anyone with extensive medical experience that he could trust with this situation, it was him.

"Just fucking fix her, Hojo!" He bellowed. Taking a deep breath, he reurned to his senses. "I'm sorry, I'm just...I just can't fuckin believe this shit."

"It's cool dude. You're just lucky I'm not your average doctor." Hojo smirked. "She's going to need stitches after I remove this bullet. It looks like the bullet was coated in a type of poison to cause her body to seize so she'd be easier to capture. So she'll be dealing with some rather painful withdrawl symptoms." He brought his had up to count them off. "Such as fever, shaking, nausea, that sort of thing. Anyway, as far as her shoulder goes, as long as the pain is under control she should still be able to use her hand, just not lift anything."

"Okay...then why is she so pale?" asked Inuyasha.

"She lost a pretty good amount of blood, Yash. She's gonna be weak for a couple of days. You guys may want to just stick around here for a while so she can rest." Hojo finished putting the last of his belongings away and rose to meet his friend's worried gaze. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's gonna be alright man." Inuyasha nodded and gave a small smile as he bid farewell too his friend. He checked on Kagome one last time before he went to the other room to get some sleep. He laid in the twin sized bed, gazing out the window. Somehow he knew he wouldnt get to sleep tonight. Not with Kagome in the other room. He listened intently for the slightest sound to emerge from her bedroom. Much to his surprise, he was actually hearing something. He sat up in bed and strained to listen harder. 'Whimpering...' He thought as he slid out of bed. He quietly made his way to Kagome's door and listened. She was indeed making noises as if she was in pain. He quickly opened the door and made his way to her side. Putting his left hand to her forehead, he grabbed the pain medication on the right. He hissed as his hand came in contact with her burning skin.

"Holy shit Kagome, you're burning up." Kagome lay there drenched in sweat, slightly shaking from the pain that was caused by both her fever and her shoulder wound. He jumped up and ran to get a cold towel to place on her forehead. She'd calmed down a bit upon feeling the cool sensation against her burning skin. Her breathing slowed and she had stopped squirming. Inuyasha decided to stay by her side. Sending all logic out the window, he grabbed the small girl and laid with her, re-applying a freshly cooled towel every so often. He took that oppotunity to see just how much this woman reminded him of his Kagome. Yes, she was indeed different, yet so much the same. Her hair was now to her backside. It's amazing volume enhanced by larger, looser waves, instead of the smaller, tighter ones she'd had before. Her cherry red lips sat in a dramatic pout, reminding him of the many times she had used her "puppy look" to get her way with him. His eyes traveled down her body. It seemed many other things had changed as well. The Kagme he had known in college was heavily addicted to sports. Therefore, she had a bit of a boyish shape with rather small hips and bust. But _this _Kagome had large amble breasts, a tiny waste and hips that made her body resemble an hour glass exactly.

"Where the hell did this come from?" He whispered aloud. This Kagome was _radiant_ to say the least. For a split second he wondered if she was a mother. He'd always been told by his own mother that mother's glowed from the moment they become with child and then on. He smirked, knowing his idea was wrong. Regardless of whatever changes had taken place, she was devastatingly beautiful none the less. He brought his hand to her face and caressed it gently. Four years. For four years he'd lived without her. Without her smell, her smile, her touch. And here she was, right here in his arms. But he frowned as remembered all the negative things about the situation. _She _had still been the one to walk away from him. She had never even given him a chance to explain, to let her know that he'd been drugged and that he'd never willingly betrayed her. She had obviously never loved him at all or she wouldn't have automatically believe the worst in him. His face returned to a scowl.

"If it wasn't for her fucking cunt of a sister..." He ground his teeth in annoyance. "None of this stupid shit would have happened." He sighed, knowing that thinking like this wasn't helping anyone. He had his career now and his assignment was Kagome. But now they had a new problem on their hands. Well the problem wasn't _really_ on his hands, but honestly if the man had to have one weakness, it certainly was this woman. He couldn't even bare the thought of something happening to her even after all the drama that happened years ago. He silently cursed himself for him utter stupidity, but was quickly pulled from his thoughts and the woman in his arms began to shiver once again, this time a little less violently than before. He rubbed her back, whispering soothing words in her ear as he helped her swallow her liquid pain killer. At that moment, he wished more than anything that he were anywhere else but there. Who was he kidding? He truly never stopped loving this bitch, so _he was _powerless in this situation. But he couldn't leave her. To see her in pain was something he'd never been able to bare. So he stayed with her through the night with her snuggled tightly in his arms.

* * *

Kagome woke up slowly, the rays of sunlight shining down on her through the bay window in the master bedroom. She laid there for a moment, taking in her surrounding and trying to figure out what had happened. When she attempted to rise she was brought back down fom the pain in her throbbing shoulder.

"Oh fuck..." she whispered. "That's right...I got shot and...."Her expression became one of panic and seriousness when another thought had occurred to her. "Him..." She sat up slowly and slipped from her covers, tiptoeing to the bathroom. She removed her clothing and her weapon from the band on her right thigh. She stood in front of the mirror, inspecting her body. Bruises, yes, but the gun shot...seemed to be stitched and healing? 'What the hell? I wonder what he did. He better not have taken me to the hospital.' She scowled as she stepped into the hot shower, letting the water wet her hair. As soon as Kagome came in contact with the hot water, she began to feel light headed. 'What's...happening...to me?' Her mind went blank and her knees gave out, sending a large crash throughout the upstairs of the beach house.

Inuyasha spun around and ran from the kitchen. "Kagome?" he said at first. He wondered if she was actually in trouble or simply causing havoc because she didn't want to be here with him. When he received no answer he proceeded up the staircase and to her bedroom. When he found any empty bed he knew immediately what had happened. "Damnit!" He mumbled. The door was locked. "Kagome?" Nothing. "KAGOME?" Inuyasha didn't hesitate to break down the door and school a naked Kagome into his arms. He carried her back to the bed and placed her on top of the covers to cool her off. He knelt down and put her face to his. "Kagome...come on. Everything's fine." Kagome's eyes instantly shot open at the sound of his voice.

"What...you...." She made no effort to move her face from his and returned his stare. "Why are you helping me?" Her eyes turned cold and emotionless.

"I-I uh..." He chose to sport the same façade. He cleared his throat. "You know who I am…what I do. And you are it."

She gave a small smile and laughed quietly. "You're going to take me in, huh?" She held out her wrists. "Alright. Do with me as you please….Inuyasha." As she said he name, an eerie and awkward silence filled the room. He stared at her, his eyes glazed over. He took a step away from her, shaking his head.

"I can't do this man." He whispered, he shut his eyes. 'I'm a fucking man! Why does this affect me so?' His mind screamed. He turned around and began to walk away. He just couldn't handle this right now.

"Walking away? So unlike you…" He turned back to her, slowly opening his eyes. She grew quiet. The stunning medium blue had always been to much for her. Too beautiful to resist. "Inuyasha….you're still as beautiful as I remember." Her brown eyes never left his as he began to tremble.

"DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" He screamed. Her eyes grew wide.

"Don't do what?!"

"Don't' act like this after you just up and left me!" He bellowed. "I don't give a damn anymore. Just like YOU never gave a damn!" She sat back, shocked. Her face became flushed with anger, her eyes turning a very light brown.

"I NEVER GAVE A DAMN?! I WAS THE ONE THAT WAS FUCKING FAITHFUL YOU FUCKING DICK! NOT YOU."

"Wha-? Are you serious?!" He threw his head back in laughter, becoming hysterical. "No one told you?" He howled. "After all these years?" She became all the more angry, setting her skin on fire.

"Told me fucking what? That you're a cheating liar? That you're a heartless bastard?" She taunted him. That, however, was the wrong move to make on Inuyasha. His jaw straightened, his eyes becoming furious. He grabbed her chin and forced her to face him.

"Listen to me…you little bitch," He snarled. "I WAS _NEVER_ UNFAITHFUL."

**^_^ Well….I have the second part finished. Just thought I do a bit of a cliff hanger. Anyway, please **_**READ AND REVIEW!**_** I really appreciate it when you do. Thanks!!!!**


End file.
